Romancing the Clone
The fifth episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb think that making clones of themselves would be cool, so they make clones of themselves but end up turning evil. Isabella mistakes the Phineas clone for the real Phineas. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make people turn to the evil side. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are looking back and they remember how they made the Brobots. They think it was cool to have robotic versions of themselves, but they thought what if they made identical clones of themselves. The boys know what they're gonna do today. Then, they wonder where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through an elevator. Monogram likes his choice of entrance, classy but not over dramatic. He proceeds to give Perry his mission. Monogram tells Perry that Doof is at it again, they have no clue what he's doing but he must investigate. Perry blasts off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished a cloning machine. They test it out with an apple. They put it through the cloning machine and now there are two apples. Phineas and Ferb think now it's time to clone themselves. After cloning themselves, Linda comes and tells Phineas and Ferb they have dentist appointments. Phineas and Ferb make sure their clones stay at home and don't cause trouble. Meanwhile, across town, Perry crashes into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc and gets trapped in a cage. Doof asks if Perry remembers the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. Doof says he has made something similar, but this time it targets people to become evil minions. He presents the Diabolical-Inator. But while he's giving a speech about the Inator, Perry managed to easily escape the cage. Doof complains that he didn't get to finish his evil dialogue. The Inator self destructs and it zaps one laser. It hits the Phineas and Ferb clones. Suddenly, their eyes turn a shade of red. The Ferb clone goes off to town to cause evil. But before the Phineas clone can leave, Isabella comes and wonders what Phineas is doing. She thinks Phineas is acting a little strange today. She thinks it's cute though. She starts to flirt with the evil Phineas clone. The evil Phineas clone is confused and decides to go along with it. The evil Phineas thinks they should go to a restaurant. Isabella thinks they should just go to a new burger joint in town. Little did she know that the evil Phineas clone wanted to steal the recipe for the new burgers because word had it the burgers were very delectable. Isabella and Evil Phineas head off to the restaurant. Evil Phineas and Evil Ferb were secretly coordinating because Evil Ferb was already headed towards the restaurant. But before the evil clones can complete their plan, they vanish. Turns out Phineas and Ferb used a microwave and it was set on the baked potato setting. Isabella is confused. Songs * "My Evil Date" * "Evil Love" (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair An elevator Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Errors * Phineas and Ferb have already made a cloning machine before in "Cassie and the Big Problem", but it seems like they have never even made one before. Later, the cloning machine from this episode is seen and this is the cloning machine they remember making Continuity * Phineas mentions the Brobots ("I, Brobot") * Doofenshmirtz mentions the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator ("Day of the Living Gelatin") * The fact that the Phineas and Ferb clones disappear on a baked potato setting is similar to the Duplicate-Inator 2 ("Mom's in the House") Allusions * SpongeBob Squarepants: When Evil Phineas and Ferb want to steal the burger joint's recipe, it's like Plankton wanting to steal the Krabby Patty formula Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44